


First Kisses

by Intyruswestan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intyruswestan/pseuds/Intyruswestan
Summary: After their first date, Cyrus and TJ come back to where everything started.





	First Kisses

The weather was cold even for a December afternoon, a strong wind blowed the scattered leaves around.

The boys had just had their first date at The Spoon and had decided to walk to the playground to swing a little.

Cyrus heart hadn’t stopped beating all night, he never thought that he would have the chance to go on a real date, while living in Shadyside. 

He always thought he will have to wait to college to date someone, he never dreamt of dating in middle school, and certainly he never dreamt of dating TJ, the captain of the basketball team.

But it wasn't his title, or his popularity, what make TJ special. It was the way he made Cyrus feel, like if everything was possible.

Cyrus was brought back from his thought by TJ brushing his hand.

“Is it okay if we hold hands?” The jock had ask nervoulsy. It was sweet no matter how confident TJ was, he always look nervous around Cyrus, after all this was a new experience for him too.

“Of course” Cyrus smiled, taking TJ’s hand, secretly cursing the winter, if it wasn't for the cold weather they would not wearing gloves, and he would be able to feel the skin of TJ’s hands.

When they finally reach the swing set they sit next to each other enjoying the silence.

“You know this is where I realized I liked you” said TJ reaching for Cyrus’ hand.

Cyrus reach back, while stand it up “I was so scared on you back them, I thought that you were just some bully, now I’m scared for a completely different reason.”

“What do you mean?” TJ asked grabbing Cyrus hand between his.

“I have never felt this way before, like anything is possible, like I could do anything that I want” Cyrus answered looking directly at TJ’s eyes.

“That’s because you can! You can do whatever you want! you don’t need to be scared, I will be with you all the way” Said TJ his attention divided between Cyrus’ eyes and his lips.

“Do you really mean that?” asked Cyrus closing the distance between them, TJ could do nothing but nod. “Even if I do this?” Feeling bold Cyrus put his hands behind TJ head and pull him up for a kiss.

Cyrus was not sure if the kiss had lasted minutes of mere seconds, but both boys were struggling to catch their breath after it.

Suddenly TJ started laughing, “What is so funny” asked a confused Cyrus.

“I’m sorry, is just, I can’t believe I had to be sitting down for you to reach my lips.” Answered TJ while continue to laugh.

“Hey!” said an offended Cyrus while giving TJ a slight push, causing him to almost fall of the swing before grabbing the chain.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, are you okay?” stammered a nervous Cyrus.

“I’m okay, but now you are going to have to make it up to me.” Said TJ with a smirk.

“Doing what?” Cyrus asked before being pull in for another kiss. 

They kissed until the sun went down.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late for the 3 day, but here is my fic.


End file.
